simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Peoples Republic of Ontario
Nation History Once Comprising of the Continent of North America on the now incinerated Planet Earth (caused by a Supernova) The Empire is now a shadow of it's Formor self holding only a small Territory on the planet of White Giant. The Empire of North America Resides in the Region of Micron Bollero on the Lynx Minor Continent as a one territory Democratic Empire it's Former territory The Independent Province of Tessa now lies with no Ruler The Empire abandoned it's former Territory after it became Bankrupt. The Empire is in a some what stable shape and hopes to one day fully Stabalize it's Military and Economy, While building it's education and infrastructure up to a better level and to gain a second more Perminate territory. The Empire was previously known as The Independent Province of Lynx but decided to Revert to it's Name during it's 600 year reign over North America. Knowing that since they are no longer on The planet Earth nor The continent of North America and that they are not a true Empire but a mere country on a new and unknown World Finding peace with only their Allies and Friends in USS. The Empire of North America there by decided to change their Name to The Peoples Republic of Ontario Changing from an Empire to a Democratic Republic was more seamless then they had hoped for and hope that they will be able to settle and become a two Province Republic sooner then later. Ontario Politics Ontario has strict rules on who can hold power. Rules Rule 1.) No non Ontarian born citizen may run for or become Prime Minister of Ontario even if they have their citizenship. Rule 2.) If a foreigner with citizenship has a child in Ontario and the child's parents choose to have their child be a citizen of Ontario (or) choose to have their Child be a citizen of their home country and Ontario then the Child may run for and become Prime Minister of Ontario. Rule 3.) If a Child is born in Ontario and it's parents choose to have it only be a citizen of their home nation then upon the child's 18th Birthday they are either forced to return to their Father's (if male) or mother's (if female) birth city of their home country, or take the test to become a Ontario Citizen if they fail the test they are deported in the order above. Embassies The Ontarian governemnt has established many embassies in it's allies in the Uss nations and have some from their nations in Ottawa the Capital of Ontario. The following have embassies in Ontario *The Grand State of Basilka *Bundesrepublik Aquitanien *An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass *Federal Empire of Lusitania *The Democratic Union of Sinthia sol *Ceres Autonomous Region *The Union of Universal Ontario has Embassies in the following *Bundesrepublik Aquitanien *The Republic of Scotland *An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass *The Grand State of Basilka *Democratic Republic of Strich *Federal Empire of Lusitania *The Democratic Union of Sinthia sol *Ceres Autonomous Regio New Ambassadorial Initiative All embassies within the city will be torn down and replaced with Residential, Industrial, and Comercial buildings, New embassies for the nations of the USS will be built outside the city limits and have residential, comercial, and industrial buildings constructed around them, they will be the Embassy Districts. The Districts will be minitature cities in their own right with Comercial, Residential, and Industrial buildings. Embassy District #1 Aquitanien The new District with the Aquitanien embassy at the center will be called the Potsdamer-Preussen Platz or Potsdamer District, it will be the first Embassy District created as there is no previous Aquitanien embassy located in the city. The are will be 50% Residential, 25% Comercial, and 25% Industrial, all items sold and built in the District will be Aquitanien origin, and most people living in the area will be Aquitanien. Architecture in the area will be a blend of Ontarian and Aquitanien, the embassy it's self will be purely Aquitanien and constructed by one of their construction teams. The District will benifit the Aquitanien economy by removing the tax on importing goods to be sold in Ontario. The Building of the District will begin Augest 4th 3056 and is due to finish Augest 4th 3057. Embassy District #2 Ardglass The new District with the Ardglassian embassy at the center will be called the ________ it will be the Second Embassy District created as soon as the Aquitanien District is completed. The area will be 30% Residential, 10% Comercial, and 60% Industrial, all items sold and built in the District will be Ardglassian origin, most of the industrial industry will be sports cars and other Ardglassian cars, trucks, etc, etc , and most people living in the area will be Ardglassian. Architecture in the area will be a blend of Ontarian and Ardglassian, the embassy it's self will be purely Ardglassian and constructed by one of their construction teams. The District will benifit the Ardglassian economy by removing the tax on importing goods to be sold in Ontario. The Building of the District will begin Augest 4th 3057 and is due to finish Augest 4th 3058. Embassy District #3 Sctoland The new District with the Scotish embassy at the center will be called the _________ it will be the Third Embassy district created as soon as the Ardglassian District is completed. The area will be 40% Residential, 5% Comercial, and 55% Industrial, all items sold and built in the District will be Scotish origin, most of the industrial industry will be mining and High Tech Services, and most people living in the area will be Scottish. Architecture in the area will be a blend of Ontarian and Scottish, the embassy will it's self will be purely Scottish and by one of their construction teams. The District will benifit the Scottish economy by removing the tax on importing goods to be sold in Ontario. The Building of the District will begin on Augest 4th 3058 and is due to finish Augest 4th 3059. Creed Defense&Offense Ministry (CD&OM) CD&OM training CD&OM forces are well trained in all different kinds of combat including: Riot control, Hand to Hand, Light, Medium, snipers, and Heavy weaponry, stealth, and parkour CD&OM Omega Team Omega team uses Augmentations and Nano tech they are highly trained and use advanced weaponry. Omega Team is a highly trained Commando unit of CD&OM forces made of: Alpha Squad Consisting of 4 Alpha Squad consisting of Ontarian General Dominic Cameron ( son of former Prime Minister Ian Cameron, code named Dom and Omega 1, and Alpha 1 ), Sergeant Alex Ramazanov (code named Red and Omega 2 and Alpha 2), Leuitenant Machiavelli Auditori (code named Mac and Omega 3 and Alpha 3), and Corporal Donatello Ramzy (code named Donny and Omega 4 and Alpha 4) . Dom is trained in Close Quarters Combat, breaching, repelling, Assault tactics, stealth, Hand to Hand combat teqnuiqes, and Assassination. Red is trained in Heavy Weapons, helicopter, jet, and bomber piloting, Assassination, hand to hand combat and Assualt tactics. Mac is trained in Sniper rifles, hand to hand combat, Assassination and CQC. Donny is trained in all things computer, Assassination, and Ninjitsu. Donny is trained in Fast Assualt Combat (FAC), Assassination, CQC, Stealth, Hand to Hand Combat, All Martia;l Art combat styles, Computer, All weaponry, Repelling, Breach and Clear tactics, Heavy Weapons, Helicopter, Jet, and Bomber Piolting. All members of Alpha Squad are augmented with cybernetics and equipped with advanced armor and weapons, and Nano tech. Bravo Squad Consisting of 6 Bravo Squad is led by Strichian Colonel Thomas Alexzander Grate (Code Named Tommy G and Omega 5 and Bravo 1) and Omega 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 (Bravo 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Charlie Squad Consisting of 6 Charlie Squad is led by Ontarian Major Mathew Dean Martin (Code Named Marty and Omega 11 and Charlie 1) and Omega 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 (Charlie 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Delta Squad Consisting of 6 Delta Squad is Lead by Monroian Lieutenant Nico Michael Marques (Code Named NiNi and Omega 17 and Delta 1) and Omega 18, 19 ,20 , 21, 22 (Delta 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Foxtrot Squad Consisting of 6 Foxtrot Squad is led by Ontarian Captain Anthony O'Mally. (Code Named Ant, Omega 40, and Foxtrot 1) and Omega 35, 36, 37, 38, 39 (Foxtrot 2, 3, 4, 5). Echo Squad Consisting of 6 Echo Squad is led by Lusitanian Sargent-General Kristian Haggel-Schönheist (Code Named Crispy and Omega 23 and Echo 1) and Omega 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 (Echo 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Kristian is a member of the Imperial Heavy Infantry Armed Forces of Lusitania, the Kaiser's Elite and they are already augmented given the requirements for a minimum of 6'8, aster augmentation, they measure 7'5 to 8', earning their nickname, "The Lusitanian Giants" (Der Lusitanischen Riesen). He has experience from the Third Great War, killing at the battle of Wittenhall River approximately 289 Brutes. Golf Squad Consisting of 6 Golf Squad is led by Ontarian Sargent-Major Ronald Grey. (Code Named Ronny, Omega 29, and Golf 1) and Omega 30, 31, 32, 33, 34 (Golf 2, 3, 4, 5). Golf Squad is a Squad that is based of of the ancient Earth ninja's with the same weapons but upgraded to beam weapons. They carry: Beam Rifles, Pistols, and Shotguns (depending on the mission) Staffs with one beam end and one blade end Beam Swords and 3 on impact exploding throwing stars and 3 throwing stars that emit a beam as they fly through the air. Founder and First Director of CD&OM Alex Johnson dead and replaced and General Camerons First Star Alex Johnson the founder and first director of Creed Defense and Offense Ministry was found dead in his Ottawa home, 27 Kennedy street. Three rounds of a .45 ACP were found in his body, one in his head, one in his heart, and one in his left lung. The Believed weapon used is a AMT Hardballer since no gun shots were heard by neighbors it is believed the gun was silenced. His replacement is Mike Alexi the former Vice-Director of CD&OM and formerly Coordinator and head of Omega team. With Mr.Alexi taking over all CD&OM operations, General Dominic Cameron now has full command and control of Omega Team and has received his first Star. First Star General Cameron has yet to hear of the news, or his promotion Creed Defense&Offense Ministry (CD&OM) Report(s): Black Telasian Hand Orginization Leader: Joespeoph Gonzalaz (Male, Father of Mr.Gonzalaz and Mrs.Gonzalaz, Husband of Micheal Gonzalaz)-(Deceased) Second in Command: Micheal Gonzalaz (Female, Mother of Mr.Gonzalaz and Mrs.Gonzalaz, Wife of Joespeoph Gonzolaz) -(Deceased) Lead Assassin: Mr. Anothony Gonzalaz -(new Leader) Lead Enforcer: Mrs. Candiace Gonzalaz -(new Second in command) Enforcers: 500 -(250 killed during war with BTH) (250) Assassins: 500 -( 300 killed during war with BTH) (200) Soldiers: 4100 -( 100 killed in assualt on PRoB Base/ 2000 killed during remainder of war) (2000) Commandos:50 -( 8 killed during attack on PRoB base/ 2 killed during remainder of war) (40) Researchers: 500 (military), 500 (Economical), 500 (propaganda) -(200 of each dead during war/ 100 captured) (200) Teachnology: have entered the stage of experimental personal beam weapons. As we at The Creed Defense Ministry have though the Black Telasian Hand has been around for about 50-70 years if not longer. It is possible that TBTH was a black ops group created by the last government and went into hiding upon the loss of their country seeding members into High rank positons around the nation. They have been stealing Research done by the Goverment and recruiting members into the oganization since the fall of The Telasian Empire Fall of The Black Telasian Hand: After finding the hideout of the Hand from a captured soldier (who was then executed on the Prime Ministers door step. We also recoverd the weaponry the Hand used in their attack on The PRoB Base we were able to use the weapons in research and proceeded on attack the Hand at their Headquarters. The attack took weeks as there was a Naval bombardment, then an ariel raid, followed by large scale ground raids, then the final attack. Joespeoph and Micheal Gonzolaz were killed along with many members of the Hand. The Strich Situation: The Start of the Situation CD&OM forces were aloud into Strich to search of members of the Black Telesian Hand who had fled from Ontario. A squad led by the son of Prime Minister Ian Cameron, Dominic Cameron found a Black Hand base underground. The Squad enterd and requested the surrender of everyone inside, this resulted in combat. The squad pregessed and made their way to the command center of the base. All hostiles were eleminated and evidence encriminating a Strich Politician in being part of the Black Hand was recoverd. The Evidence was not all accesible imeditally and made the investigation open to controversy from other members of the USS but Strich took it seriously and arrested the politician. Extreamist Nation With the Arrest of Amino Galterri His followers begain protesting his arrest. After Decrypting a conversation between Almino Galterri and his Military leader actions were taken to secure Amino Galterri but do to the protsts possibility of becoming riots elections were held....... Won the elections and became President of Strich in the following days. The former President and his staff were sent to Ontario to become the new Ambassador and his staff. Aquatinian dislike of ex-President becoming Amabassador When the plans to send the ex-President to Ontario were revealed a Comercial aircraft carrying the blood of the ex-president "Malfunctioned" after reciveing threats from Aquatina that they wanted the ex-president and his former ministers dead. This lead to the Craft's crash being blamed on Aquatina and arguments begining. Taking his new position The ex-President and his former ministers were smuggled into Ontario and now hold the ambassador seat and the ambassadors staff seats. End of the Situation After the elections and the former government beign sent to Ontario The Extreamist party began rebuilding Strich's economy, Relations between the Extreamist's and the Ontarian government were sour for a few years but the two nations are now close allies. There is no bad blood between Ontario and Strich and both nations wish to keep it this way. Green Tide / Black Hand Alliance case file It is possible that the lustanian terror group The Green Tide, and the Ontarian terror group The Black Hand are working together in an alliance, this case file is open to all nations of the USS to add any information they have on the two groups. Alpha and Bravo teams of CD&OM have begun investigating each group. Alpha will investigate The Green Tide, and Bravo will investigate The Black Hand. East Heaven Kingdom has tasked Military Intelligence Section 2 and Section 3 to begin investigating both the Green Tide and the Black Hand. Ardglss has opened all files on both groups to the investigation and have started their own investigation. East Heaven Kingdom has tasked Military Intelligence Section 2 and Section 3 to begin investigating both the Green Tide and the Black Hand. Second Assassination attempt and Stepping down as Prime Minister The Assassination The Second Attempt On Prime Minister Ian Cameron's Life has taken place on May 6th 3034, 1 day after his 60th Birthday. The Perpatrator was chased down by Mr.Camerons Son General Dominic Cameron who was visiting his father at the time and was beat into submission. When the Assassin was Searched a Black Telesian Hand Tattoo was found on his neck suggesting that the Hand after 10 years of Silence is either back or disbanded and this was merly a former member. The Bullet whizzed through two bars of the front gate and hit the leg of the chair the Prime Minister was sitting on. Stepping down After this attempt on his life Prime Minister Ian Cameron after 40 years of Serving as Prime Minister after his fathers 40 years in office decided to step down. After hearing the news people all over the country were saddened by the choice of Mr.Cameron. The Next Leader The Next Leadership could mean the continuation of a Democratic Republic under Antonio Cameron who if wins will be the third generation of Camerons to run Ontario the Second son of Ian Cameron and younger brother of General Dominic Cameron. Or it could be a monarchy under the Royalist party led by Alex Mathison which would begin the Mathison Dynasty. Or maybe some other party will reign supreme. 3034 Elections in Ontario: Parties: Democratic Republic party: Antonio Cameron Royalist party: Alex Mathison Socialist State party: Roger Norris Fascist party: Mike Rogers Socialist Democracy party: Austin Shelton First Polls, May 8th 3034: Democratic Republic party: Antonio Cameron 10% Royalist party: Alex Mathison 10% Socialist State party: Roger Norris 10% Fascist party: Mike Rogers 10% Socialist Democracy party: Austin Shelton 10% Second Polls, June 3rd 3034: Democratic Republic party: Antonio Cameron 30% Royalist party: Alex Mathison 15% Socialist State party: Roger Norris 10% Fascist party: Mike Rogers 15% Socialist Democracy party: Austin Shelton 20% Third and Final Polls, July 9th 3034: Democratic Republic party: Antonio Cameron 40% Royalist party: Alex Mathison 20% Socialist State party: Roger Norris 5% Fascist party: Mike Rogers 10% Socialist Democracy party: Austin Shelton 25% End Of Elections With 40% of the votes Antonio Cameron the Third Cameron to run for Prime Minister in the Democratic Republic party has won the Elections. Antonio is a Third Generation Cameron and the Third Cameron Prime Minister of Ontario. Offical Opposition Party: Socialist Democrocy, Austin Shelton Unofficial Opposition party: Royalist Party, Alex Mathison Senate Party: Fascist Party, Mike Rogers Congress Party: Socialist State Party. Roger Norris Government: Democratic Republic, Antonio Cameron Ontarian Martial Arts Ontario has three Grand Masters of all known Martial art styles each, one Supreme Master who is a Grand Master of all Martial Arts Styles, each Grand Master has 5 Masters under them that have their own Dojo's around the country the Supreme Master has the three Grand Masters and 10 Masters who all have their own Dojo's around the Country. Ontario is the leader in Martial Arts on White Giant The Supreme Master has his own Marital Art style that involves all styles known into one style known as Tai-wy-chi The Supreme Master The Supreme Master known as Shihan Roy Ray has trained numerous members of the Martial Art Community. The Supreme Master is so skilled in Marital arts he is only 40 and is a 10th Degree Black Belt in every Martial Arts fighting stlye known to White Giant Shihan is the Master of Dominic Cameron who is a 1st Degree Black Belt in all fighting Syles at the age of 29 because of Shihan's training. Souring of USS relations in 3037 In 3037 relations between The Nation and The USS soured significantly especially with Aquitina. Ontarian request for Lustania and it's embassy in Ontario, and the possible colaboration of two WG terror groups. We ask for lustania to raise security at their embassy in Ontario and increase patrols, as in increase frequency and size of squads in the patrols. The reason for this is a night watchman that walked by saw a man in a hood in the ally beside the embassy and when called to him ran away, later that morning after the report of the incident was filed a day watchman was sent to investigate and found Graffiti on the embassy wall in the ally read "BLACK HAND, GREEN TIDE, DOWN WITH LUSTANIA AND ONTARIO!" With this found we believe the Green Tide terror group of Lustania and The Telesian Black Hand terror group of Ontario have both resurfaced and are working together." With this we hope Lustania will do as requested, and we will also raise security and have Alpha and Bravo teams of CD&OM begin investigating each group. Alpha will investigate The Green Tide, and Bravo will investigate The Black Hand.